forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adon
| patron deity = Mystra, Sune | death = | ageyear = 1358 | age = Early 20s | alignment2e = Neutral good | refs2e = | languages = Common, Elven }} Adon was a human man and a cleric of Sune and later Mystra. He was a prominent personality of the Time of Troubles. History Born the plain-looking only child to two beautiful, wealthy and devout followers of Sune, Abrasax and Phylicia, he was an unambitious youth who was vain and enjoyed the luxuries provided by his parents perhaps too much. He was seen as weak-willed, overly verbose and condescending and, combined with his lack of any good attributes, his father became angry, sending him to far-away cities in an attempt to educate him about the world. On his 15th birthday, Adon had a revelation. He told his parents that when he was old enough, Sune, Lady Firehair, would raise him to divine power and make him her consort. He immediately set about becoming a cleric. He achieved that goal once he was 18, becoming the youngest priest ever accepted into the clergy of Sune. Within the year he was assigned to the temple in Arabel where he would eventually meet Midnight, Kelemvor Lyonsbane, and Cyric. The four became adventurers. With his companions, he set out on a quest to save the Lady of Mysteries, Mystra, who had been captured by the Lord of Strife, Bane. During the events of the Avatar Crisis, the young cleric was gravely wounded, leaving a long scar on the side of his face. Disillusioned by the apparent lack of interest from Sune, he turned his back on her, refusing to worship so vain and uncaring a deity. In Tantras, Adon met the avatar of Torm the True, with whom he worked to trick the overly zealous clergy of Torm, who unknowingly to the God of Duty has brutally driven worshipers of all other faiths from the city and kept one of the two Tablets of Fate hidden from him. After Torm and Bane defeated each other in a struggle over Tantras, Adon, as well as Kelemvor and Midnight, began their journey to take the one Tablet of Fate to Waterdeep. At the end of the Crisis, when the Overgod Ao uplifted Midnight and Cyric to godhood, Adon found his vision restored by the symbol of the new Mystra, his former friend and companion. He took up her worship, starting the reborn faith of Mystra. Adon was later tricked by Cyric, mad due to the effects of reading the Cyrinishad, and gazed into Cyric's mind. This caused Adon to see everything as Cyric did, thus becoming mad himself, seeing Mystra as a vicious beast and eventually committing suicide in the chaos of Cyric and Mystra's call to worship them. In the process of Cyric being put on trial by the greater gods, Kelemvor opened his own soul to Adon, making him see Mystra as he saw her. Adon finally saw Mystra as she truly was, and was received into her realm of Dweomerheart. Appendix References Sources * Category:Humans Category:Chondathans Category:Males Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Mystra Category:Clerics of Sune Category:Inhabitants of Arabel Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Elversult Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Sune Category:Worshipers of Mystra